konstelasi
by hoshino kaze
Summary: pesona seorang yamaguchi mungkin hanya teruntuk kalangan pria. tapi hei-tsukishima hanya pria normal biasa. memangnya dia bisa apa?/sho ai. yaok.


"dia bisa di pakai loh. "

Tsukishima Kei menaruh minat tidak kentara. earphonenya masih bertengger di telinga mengkamuflase rasa penasaran, sebenarnya dia bukan ingin mencuri dengar, hanya salah sendiri berbisik keras di perpustakaan sesepi ini.

"lagian kau lihat lehernya itu? Mulus sekali!"

Heh, dasar bocah kelebihan libido, tidak malu mengintip leher seorang gadis dengan nafsu sebesar itu? Tsukishima beringsut mengalihkan fokus kembali kebacaan, apapun yang terjadi bukan urusannya—dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

"bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita bermain saja?"

Satu temannya terkekeh penuh maksud. Tsukishima tak bisa tidak menatap jijik, dialihkannya pandangan pada si objek gosip mesum perpustakaan, tengah memunggunginya tertidur damai, lehernya benar mulus, sialan.

"kau cadang saja di gerbang belakang, dia biasanya pulang lewat situ. "

Rasanya ingin Tsukishima berteriak keras, si putri tidur perpustakaan dalam bahaya dalam perjalanan pulang, namun ragu membuatnya urung, lucu kan kalau ternyata si penggosip hanya bercanda (karna dia terlalu serius untuk segala urusan. Dan dia ingin mengurangi ketegangan hidupnya dengan tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain. ) maka Tsukishima berlalu membuang penasaran. Membereskan bukunya untuk berlalu pulang. Persetan dengan apapun, itu bukan urusannya.

namun kala dentang bell menggelegar bagai peringatan untuk pulang bagi semua penghuni sekolah, Tsukishima pergi dengan menarik tangan sang putri tidur. Tidak ada apa-apa di pikirannya, dia hanya berlari, begitu kencang hingga nafasnya putus-putus, tangan erat menggenggam. Persetan dengan dua pria mesum yang bergosip sampai terbengong-bengong, sang putri hanya ikut serta lari dari masalah apapun yang menghadang didepan.

Berlari cepat, menjauh dari sekolah.

.

.

.

 **konstelasi**

.

.

Warn : gaje, ini buat tsukkiyama week kemaren, sayang baru selesai sekarang (setelah berbulan-bulan berikutnya :_: yha) moga suka ya, ga terlalu yakin sama ceritanya, soalnya pendalaman materi hanya via wikipedia satu halaman tentang afrodit.. lagi pula inikan bersambung. Ya, nanti aku penelitian lagi deh.

p.s : ini latihanku nulis sok sastra. Ok, mungkin keliatannya gagal, hanya—yah, lebih baik dari pada ga mencoba sama sekali kan?

btw, ini blom aku edit ya, typo everywhere~

Rate: M implisit, aku mau nulis soal hotnya yamaguchi, takut aja ngarah ke anu-itu-yha.

Desclaimer is own by the mangaka of haikyuu, i own nothing.

Enjoy it guys!

.

.

"ma-maaf. . . bisa tolong lepaskan aku Tsukishima-kun?"

Bagai tersadar dari mimpi, Tsukishima menghentikan langkahnya. —gawat, lagi-lagi dia mencampuri urusan orang lain. Di lepaskannya genggamannya , tertegun untuk pemandangan di depannya. tunggu dulu, apa dia salah tarik?

"kau laki-laki?"

Yang ditanya menarik nafas ngos-ngosan. Jelas dari posturnya bukan tipe olahragawan, lagi pula apa-apaan pinggan yang terlalu ramping dan meliuk itu.

"tentu saja aku laki-laki! Tsukishima-kun. "

Oh-hoo, ya ampun. Tsukishima melihat dengan jelas ini—nyaris tidak percaya. Dua mata bulat menatapnya takut-takut. Hidung mungil berbintik menggemaskan. Tubuh mungil dan gesture pecundang, dan, aura manis macam apa ini?

Tsukishima menatap langit diatasnya, gelap dan cerah, penuh bintang . terlalu penuh hingga membuatnya pusing. Maka dihadapkannya pandangannya pada si lelaki bintik di hadapannya :

"hei, mau jus wortel?"

Dan setelah ketertegunan yang berselang beberapa detik. Ajakannya yang ganjil di terima dengan anggukan terlalu bersemangat. –ya tuhan Tsukishima, baru saja dia ikut campur akan masalah yang rumit.

Benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

.

Malam ganjil heroik itu berkembang menjadi satu babak konflik baru. Tsukishima sebenarnya tidak peduli—katanya—tapi dia tidak berpura-pura memakai earphonennya yang mati. Dan duduk mendengarkan dengan hikmat, sekalipun gesturenya bosan, itu kondisi bawaan orok, tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi.

Dari malam dengan sekaleng jus wortel dan bakpau daging hangat, mengalir menjadi tuturan cerita masalalu satu pihak. Kisah tentang kutukan sang dewi afrodit ditengah malam di musim panas.

Namanya Yamaguchi tadashi, katanya dia dikutuk afrodit (nanti Tsukishima akan searching tentang ini di situs pencarian—dia niatkan dalam hati) saat berdoa di kumpulan bintang jatuh di tepi tebing. Katanya dia jatuh kejurang mengejar bintang jatuh hingga kebukit dekat rumah. Kepalanya terbentur dan diopname dua bulan.

"selama dua bulan itu, aku melihat afrodit menuntunku melewati jajaran jejak bintang. Dia bilang aku anaknya dengan adonis. Dan bahkan saat bangun pun aku masih tak paham siapa itu afrodit atau adonis. Yang pasti dia begitu cantik sekalipun menangis tersendu. "

Salahkah jika Tsukishima mulai meragukan kewarasan lawan bicaranya. "kau yakin kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk yakin, oh, tidak, Tsukishima tiba-tiba gugup di tatap seperti itu. Tidak-tidak-tidak. Lanjutkan cerita, lalu bebaskan dirinya dari masalah dengan si pria berbintik delusional.

"meskupun aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin, hahahaha. Tsukishima-kun mau mendengar lanjutannya?"

"lanjutkan saja. "

Dia bilang kalau afrodit mengutuknya karna lupa akan dirinya. Dan sejak saat itu, Yamaguchi tadashi banyak menghadapi bahaya. Terutama dengan laki-laki.

"apa kau mempercayainya?"

Tsukishima tidak yakin, dia bukan pria yang menyukai cerita fiksi delusional seperti itu, tapi setelah leher dan pinggul yang abnormalnya menggoda begitu, dia percaya begitu saja. (pada bagian ini, dia bahkan tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang memilih percaya.

"ini pertama kalinya aku bicara senormal ini dengan pria seumurku, Tsukishima-kun. "

Ya tuhan Tsukishima berdebar, sialan langit cerah dan kondisi potensial buat moment romantis. Sialan tatapan entah apa maksusnya itu dari Yamaguchi. "kalau boleh, ka-kau mau berteman dengan ku, Tsukishima-kun?"

Di kondisi normal, seorang Tsukishima tadashi akan mendecih muak dan pergi. Tapi malam ini tidak begitu normal : kenapa dia mencampuri urusan rumit begini, kenapa dia mau percaya pada cerita kenakanakan tidak masuk akal, kenapa dia mentraktir jus wortel, dan kenapa dia mengantar seorang pria berbintik pulang?

Mari salahkan bintang yang indah diatas sana : "Tsukishima saja. Aku tidak suka surfiks kaku begitu. "

Anggukan bersemangat dan mata berbinar.

"um, Tsukki!"

.

Malam itu Tsukkishima Kei menyesal sejadi-jadinya

. . . . gawat, dia terjebak.

.

.

.

.

"kau tau pelajaran olahraga tadi, semua cewek di kelas meneriakan nama Tsukki? Tsukki keren sekali!"

Tsukishima Kei pasrah saja. Namanya di diskon besar-besaran, dan si pria berbintik ini menempel seperti perangko yang dijilat. Herannya dia tidak risih sama sekali.

Sebenarnya mau bagaimanapun Tsukishima memilih untuk tidak percaya pada cerita Yamaguchi, dia akhirnya melihat sendiri keganjilan ini : Yamaguchi tadashi mungkin tidak populer dikalangan para gadis, tapi di setiap langkahnya, di semua tempat yang dikunjunginya, ada ratusan pasang mata pria yang mengawasinya penuh nafsu.

Toilet akan penuh saat dia masuk, dan semua pria akan membeku ditempat melototinya ganti baju olah raga. Tsukishima mau tidak mau menjadi bodguard bermuka jutek, melototi manusia yang jatuh akan pesona afrodit seorang Yamaguchi. Bagaimanapun, dia masih punya hati nurani. Tidak tega Yamaguchi jadi bahan delusi mesum manusia-manusia bejat. Lagipula tidak Cuma Yamaguchi yang punya teman perdana, toh dengan tempramen cewek PMS, tidak ada yang mau jadi temannya. Lagipula fiture wajah lumayan makin membuat pria seumuran menggeram iri.

Sayang seribu sayang, Tsukishima hanyalah manusia biasa, tidak punya mental anti feromon, terutama yang pancaran feromonnya sekelas Yamaguchi. Jadi kalau kereta penuh dan terpaksalah Tsukishima kabedon agar Yamaguchi tidak di sentuh tangan kotor, sesungguhnya dia sedang ujian kebatinan.

Sedekat itu, aroma vanila Yamaguchi menguar kuat. Manis. Manis sekali sampai Tsukishima kadang tidak tahan. Lebih parah lagi kalau Yamaguchi menagis nonton onepiece di kamarnya, hidup memerah dengan mata sembab menambah sulit taraf pengendalian diri Tsukishima.

Kalau saja Tsukishima tidak punya harga diri setinggi itu untuk tidak menghianati persahabatan, sudah lama Yamaguchi habis dia makan.

"Tsukki suka jus wortel? Kalau mau ambil saja setengah. "

Dan isi kepala Tsukishima penuh dengan hal-hal gawat seperti : ciuman tidak langsung, dan Yamaguchi manis sekali.

Ini benar-benar gawat. Sekali lagi, keduanya perdana memiliki seseorang yang pantas di sebut teman. Mungkin karna tidak tau batasan mana antara sentuhan persahabatan dan nafsu, bisa jadi karna kondisi mendukung : tongkrongan kursi taman sepi dengan taburan bintang musim panas sepulang sekolah. Pokoknya keadaan mendukung, dan semuanya senatural mungkin.

Tsukishima mengambil jemari yang menyodorkan kotak jus wortel, membunuh jarak, lalu mengecap sisa rasa jus wortel di bibir Yamaguchi.

Bintang merekah, bertaburan, indah dan menawan. Keduanya lupa, hanyut akan pautan semanis rasa wortel perasan pabrik. Yamaguchi melenguh lemah, keterkejutan hilang bersama panas yang mengaliri wajahnya. Tsukishima tampan sekali. Tsukishima memakan mulutnya. Tsukishima menciumnya.

Apakah teman berciuman satu sama lain?

Lalu, persahabatan berumur dua bulan itu bagai dihantam trisula zeus. Yamaguchi yang pertama sadar akan keganjilan. Memundurkan bibirnya yang lembab bekas salifah orang lain. Tidak tau harus berkata apa, atau berbuat bagaimana.

Keduanya bertatapan singkat dengan gelut bersalah dan kegelisahan.

Bertanya-tanya apa ini? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?kenapa Tsukishima maju, dan Yamaguchi menerimanya. Apakah rasa ini tulus dari lubuk hari, atau jerat nafsu dari kutukan afrodit.

Kala Yamaguchi sibuk bertanya dan menerka, Tsukishima berlalu dalam raut kesakitan tertolak.

Dan Yamaguchi tidak menahannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Besoknya keduanya kaku dan canggung. Tsukishima yang pertama kali angkat bicara. Dia bilang dia salah dan khilaf. Kedepannya tidak akan ada lagi yang seperti semalam.

Dan Yamaguchi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima keputusan Tsukishima.

Toh, kutukannya biar ia telan sendiri, jangan sampai sahabatnya pun ikut susah. Lagipula biar saja dia yang telan rasa ini sendirian.

Tsukishima jangan.

.

.

.

Lalu tahun-tahun berlalu dalam damai. Yamaguchi masih tetap mempesona di kalangan tertentu, Tsukishima masih tetap jadi bahan utama gosip para gadis di toilet sekolah. Dan keduanya awet sebagai sahabat sejati tak terpisah hingga mati.

Namun yang namanya rasa takan pernah berbohong.

.

.

Doa Yamaguchi pada bintang temara , dia ingin Tsukkishima bahagia. Dia ingin Tsukkinya mendapatkan orang yang pantas. dia ingin Tsukkishima-nya bersama orang yang tepat : maka kelulusan mereka dari karasuno adalah momentum terbaik untuk mengucap selamat tinggal.

Bukankah afrodit mengutuknya untuk tidak bahagia? haruslah dia telan semua ini, lagi-lagi sendiri.

Maka bersamaan dengan lenyapnya punggung Yamaguchi tadashi di gerbang sekolah nantinya, Ia akan resmi lenyap dari kehidupan seorang Tsukishima Kei.

.

.

.

Mungki,untuk... selamanya?

.

.

Tbc -WEEEEBEEEEEE

Ini bersambung, besok-besok sih mau ceritain soal afrodit sama napsuannya si kei/yha ,za.

Btw , ini lagi masa KKN, sibuk abis.—ga yakin update cepet. Yang penting mah kalian suka, itu aja, aku dah seneng ;_;

-mo ngobrol? Fbku : faiza arifa. Add aja kalo senggang.

See ya next chap.


End file.
